


Lonely Kiss

by CaptainNinnin



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: F/F, Lesbian Sex, Oral Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-10 06:42:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17421011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainNinnin/pseuds/CaptainNinnin
Summary: Kehlani went out on stage and surprised Demi Lovato. But what happened backstage after the show?This is a fictional story I don't know either girl.This story was requested by Adam N.





	Lonely Kiss

As Demi left the stage she turned to Kehlani who had been on stage with her just a few seconds before. “Later I need to talk to you,” Demi said with a smile as she quickly went to get changed for the next song she was going to perform. Kehlani didn’t know what to think as she watched Demi walk away.

Kehlani was the opening act for Demi Lovato. And she had just gone out on stage and surprised her as she was singing her song “Lonely”. At the time she thought that she had loved it with the way that she acted at the time. But no as she watched her walk away she was worried that she might have stepped over the line somehow.

She waited nervously in her dressing room as she heard her singing the rest of the night. The longer the wait the more nervous she became. So when Demi entered her dressing room she was almost ready to vomit. “Give me a second,” Demi said as she went into the bathroom just off her dressing room.

“Look I’m sorry for going out there and surprising you like that,” Kehlani said trying to smooth things over. “I loved that you went out there.” she heard Demi’s voice from the bathroom. “Then why did you want to see me?” Kehlani asked confused by everything. “I wanted to talk about that kiss,” Demi said still in the bathroom.

“But I didn’t kiss you. You kissed me.” Kehlani said thinking about the kiss. “I know,” Demi said walking out of the bathroom. Kehlani was stunned when she saw that Demi was naked standing in the doorway from the bathroom. “I liked it,” Demi said seductively as she walked up to Kehlani. “And I think I want some more,” Demi said kissing Kehlani again. But unlike the kiss out on stage, this was deep and passionate.

Kehlani loved this kiss even more than she did out on the stage. She slipped her tongue into Demi’s mouth with a moan. Demi smiled as she pulled away from Kehlani. “I think one of us is a little overdressed; don’t you Kehlani?” Demi asked with a smile. Kehlani smiled as she slipped the jacket from her shoulders flinging it to the side.

She then pulled her shirt over her head as Demi unbuckled her pants. Before too much longer she was as naked as Demi was. And they were on the floor. Their bodies were entwined and their mouths were fighting for dominance. Kehlani started moaning as she felt Demi’s hand venturing down her body. Grabbing her leg that was wrapped around Demi.

Then Demi slowly untwined from Kehlani so she could kiss down her body. Kehlani moaned as she felt Demi’s kisses reach her navel. She knew where Demi’s final destination was going to be. And she waited for her lips to meet her sex. And when she felt Demi’s tongue hit her aching pussy she took a sharp breath in.

She loved the sensation of Demi’s tongue starting to lick her wet pussy. “Oh god.” Kehlani moaned. Demi smiled up at Kelani as she continued to work on her pussy. “Oh, baby you know what you’re doing.” Kelani moaned as she felt Demi add two of her fingers to the processes. “OH FUCK.” Kelani moan as she felt Demi’s fingers pump in and out of her.

“You like?” Demi asked taking a momentary breather. “I fucking love. Keep fucking me, baby. Keep fucking me.” Kehlani moaned and shoved Demi’s head back into her pussy. Demi smiled as she did that. Demi loved this the feeling of Kehlani hands on the back of her head as she ate her out. And the taste of Kehlani’s pussy was the cherry on top.

It was the sweetest thing that she had ever tasted. She loved it and lapped away as she finger fucked her. She even added another finger. “OH FUCK. FUCK. FUCK.” Kehlani moaned as she felt that. Demi smiled at the sound of Kehlani’s moans of pleasure as she lapped away. “I’M CUMMING. OH GOD I’M CUMMING!!!” Kehlani yelled as she came on Demi’s fingers and tongue.

Demi smiled up at Kehlani who was shaking from the orgasm that she had just had. Kehlani smiled down at Demi. “Your turn,” Kehlani said looking down at her. Demi smiled as Kehlani forcefully put her into position. “You’re getting handsy aren’t you?” Demi asked with a smile. “You just gave me one of the best orgasms I have ever had,” Kehlani said getting into position with her head between her legs.

“Now I need to return the favor,” Kehlani said as she dove mouth-first into her pussy. Demi moaned as she felt her tongue hit her pussy for the first time. “You are well on your way baby.” Demi moaned as she felt Kehlani insert two fingers. “Oh fuck.” Demi moaned. Kehlani intensified her efforts on her as fast as possible.

“Fuck Kehlani. I didn’t come at you like this. Fuck.” Demi moaned as she felt Kehlani work her magic. Kehlani didn’t stop but she did look up at Demi who was loving this so much. “Fuck. Oh, fuck.” Demi moaned as Kehlani worked on her pussy. Just as Demi found Kehlani’s pussy so tasty Kehlani found Demi’s pussy had it’s own unique taste to it. She had never tasted anything quite like this before.

She wanted to enjoy this taste again sometime but right now she really wanted Demi to cum as hard and as much as she did when she came for her. And she wanted to do that right now because she wasn’t sure how much longer she could last before she needed to pass out. Because she had really been wiped out from her orgasm but she wanted Demi to love this as much as she did when it was her turn.

“FUCK BABY I’M GOING TO CUM.” Demi moaned as Kehlani worked her tongue over her pussy. Kehlani inserted a third finger as Demi had done for her. “FUCK!!!!” Demi screamed as she came. She came so hard that Kehlani had to back away from her to catch her breath coughing and sputtering.

Demi out of breath looked at Kehlani. “Sorry about that. I have never squirted before.” Demi said looking both sexually exhausted and embarrassed. “Don’t be. That’s what I wanted to hear.” Kehlani said climbing back on top of Demi giving her a kiss again. “I taste good,” Demi said with a smile. “Yes, you do,” Kehlani said with a matching smile.

“Now the most important part,” Demi said with a smile. “Which is?” Kehlani asked with a smile. “We go to our hotel rooms and rest up because tomorrow morning,” Demi said with a smile and kissed Kehlani again. “Is round two,” Demi said. “Thank god,” Kehlani said kissing her again slipping her some tongue.


End file.
